


Castle Rescue

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Nicky rescues Joe
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	Castle Rescue

Nicky slipped into the back door of the house, tensing as he realized how quiet it was. He cursed under his breath, sword at the ready as he moved into the main living room. Blood on the floor and Joe’s sword half-hidden under the furniture told him everything he needed to know. He’d been looking into rumors but it seemed that the rumors had found them first. Well, he knew where they’d likely hold Joe.

He collected Joe’s sword and quickly prepared himself. He had a little time before dawn, it should be enough to get Joe and reach the ship that was waiting for them.

Quietly, Nicky moved through the dark city. He reached the wall outside the building, watching the guards moving along the wall, illuminated by flickering torches. They had no idea what was coming.

Nicky moved to a spot between the torches and threw up a rope, hearing it catching on the edge. He climbed up quick as the wind, slipping over the edge.

A moment's work took out the nearest guard.

Nicky quickly gathered the rope and moved in, climbing down the other side and slipping across the courtyard.

The guard here was even less careful. Clearly they hadn't realized Joe wasn't alone and someone would be coming for him.

Nicky cut his way through anyone in his path. He heard a cry of pain and doubled his pace, heading deeper into the tower.

There were a number of cells down here, but Nicky only had eyes on the one where he could see moving shadows. He breathed slowly, forcing himself to stay calm, having faith that Joe would be alive to rescue.

He cut down one last guard before the man could raise an alarm, yanking the keys from his belt. Nicky unlocked the door and kicked it open, startling the two men standing on either side of Joe.

One of them raised a cross at him. Nicky would have laughed, but this was far too serious. He killed the man where he stood, then tripped and killed the other one as he tried to flee.

Joe was chained to the table without a shirt, the wound on his side already healing. Nicky got him free and handed him his scimitar, looking him over for other wounds

Silently, Joe cupped his cheek, assuring him. Nicky nodded and turned as he heard the alarm being raised above them.

Moving together they headed back into the hall. Half a dozen guards charged at them. Joe and Nicky moved in perfect tandem, back to back as they fought their way through the mass.

Nicky took a few blows as they climbed the stairs, but shook them off. He glanced at Joe, as they reached the exit, pushing him out first and taking a slice to the calf.

Joe got an arm around him and stabbed his attacker. Nicky headed for the wall but Joe shook his head, leading him to the stables. He pulled a horse from its stall, got Nicky up onto it then climbed up after him. Nicky held on as Joe guided the horse out and galloped through the closing gates.

They galloped through the early dawn light until they nearly reached the dock. Joe helped him off and they moved through back alleys until finally, Nicky pointed him at the ship.

Quietly, they crossed open ground until they could get on board. Nicky helped Joe below decks and into a cabin, kissing his forehead. "I need to talk to the captain," he said, dropping their bag by Joe's side.

Joe nodded and let him go. Nicky went up to talk to the captain and only a short time later they were leaving the city behind.

Below decks, Joe and Nicky slept in one another's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr and twitter @merindab


End file.
